For example, with PTL 1, a transmission method employing television broadcast radio waves of stereoscopic image data has been proposed. In this case, stereoscopic image data including image data for the left eye and image data for the right eye are transmitted, and stereoscopic image display taking advantage of binocular disparity is performed at a television receiver.
FIG. 98 illustrates relationship between the display positions of left and right images of an object on a screen, and the playback position of the stereoscopic image thereof. For example, with regard to an object A displayed with a left image La being shifted to the right side and a right image Ra being shifted to the left side on the screen as illustrated in the drawing, the left and right visual lines intersect in front of the screen surface, so the playback position of the stereoscopic image thereof is in front of the screen surface. DPa represents a disparity vector in the horizontal direction relating to the object A.
Also, for example, as illustrated on the screen, with regard to an object B where a left image Lb and a right image Rb are displayed on the same position, the left and right visual lines intersect on the screen surface, so the playback position of the stereoscopic image thereof is on the screen surface. Further, for example, with regard to an object C with a left image Lc being shifted to the left side and a right image Ra being shifted to the right side on the screen as illustrated in the drawing, the left and right visual lines intersect in the back from the screen surface, so the playback position of the stereoscopic image is in the back from the screen surface. DPc represents a disparity vector in the horizontal direction relating to the object C.